ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS DRINK MY ICEE!
by deathandco
Summary: This is the stry of my OC icy who runs a cool store in down town clouds dale. Only Icy McRasberry has a slight probem. almost every frigin vilian out there is showing up at her store! join her and her bif sky wishes as they go on a comical adventure. WARNING: mild language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: heeelo world! This is just a random fic I thought up. Please no flames and only constructive criticism. P.s. my cousin and I share this account so you might see odd things. Refers to herself as Death. Again, please enjoy. [I do not own Hasbro or Icee Inc.]**

**Everyone POV:**

It was quite nice morning out, like most mornings are when adventures begin.

In a small cloud home…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_GOOD MORNIN EQUESTRIA! Today is a high of 82 with little to no clouds. A great day to visit Icy's Icees. Get'm while their cold. In following news- _click. A small blue hoof turned off the alarm clock. Ughhhhhh. A blue Pegasus removed her soft warm covers. She had a long dark brown mane, sleepy purple eyes, and light blue coat. She got up and stretched, flexing her strong wings. She went over to a mirror and got ready for work. She braded her mane with her hooves and put on a red shirt with the name Icy McRasberry on it. Patting her cute mark {blue, red, and cola icee's} she set off to work. _Ah it is a nice day out. _She thought. She flew past several other pegasi on her way to Clouds Dale. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EVERYONE WATCH OUT! STRAY DR. ON THE LOOSE! She barely dodged as a light brown pegasi crash into a cloud next to her. "Dr. stop messing around!" Icy yanked the disoriented Dr. from the cloud. 'Thanks Icy.' " Welcome doc."Derpy waited a few meters away. Sorry Derpy. Couldn't help myself' he said with a sheepish smile. She just sighed and dragged him away by his ear. Icy flew off to her store, arriving a minute before opening time. Icy unlocked the door to Icy's Icees. And so began her slightly boring workday. The store was stocked with candy, muffins, sodas, newspapers and short stories, several arcade games, a coffee maker, a few tables and chairs. And then there were the Icee machines, five of them in a row each with six different flavors. On the back of her red shirt there was a logo and the motto. If we don't have the flavor, it doesn't exist. 'Morning Icee.' "Heyo Sky wishes" my coworker entered. She was light pink, had a magenta and yellow mane, and her cutie mark was a kite. She wore a t shirt like Icy but blue. So began a busy day.

Icy POV

We always had at least four customers at a time for the shop suited everyone's needs. I read a book called "SnowDrop" and Sky read Griffin beat. Suddenly the doors flew open. FREEZE! Someone shouted. Three fillies jumped in, wearing ski mask and several balloons on their backs. Me and Sky looked at each other and burst out laughing. It's not funny! A white unicorn filly cried out, her voice cracking. We laughed even harder. The pale yellow one sighed going to the aisles. She came back with a pack of Soarin's Speedy Gum, an apple tart, and a cherry candy bracelet and placed them on the counter. I noticed she had a big pink red bow in her light red mane. "Sorry 'bout ma colleagues o'er there. "She said with a country accent. 'S'alright kid. That'll be 9 bits.' She placed them on the counter. 'Apple Bloom! Thieves do not pay or say sorry!' the orange filly took off her mask and so did the white unicorn. 'Scootaloo's right apple bloom.' The white unicorn said. 'Well pardon me Sweetie Belle if I don't wanna go to pony jail on account of robbing!' The three continued arguing till Sky wishes spoke up. "If you're going to argue do it OUTSIDE the store or I will call the Pegasi Police" they all froze. "MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" The orange pegasi yelled at the top of her lungs. They ran straight into two pegasi in police uniforms. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Went on for quite a while as they bolted. Cloud kicker and Star Chaser donned a confused expression.

What was that about?

I have no idea. Cool costumes by the way.

Thanks we're heading to a costume party. Want to come?

Nah I got work. Thanks anyway.

As they perused the shop, I had no idea whatsoever at what was going to happen this evening.

**A/N: well that's all for now. Sorry it's so short. More action in chapter two, Pinkie Promise. Please review and make my day a little bit happier.**

**Wuv you wots, Domovoi pony. **


	2. who is you guys?

**Heeelo evrpony! I'm back with a new chapter. On good days I'll post every five days or so, so I'll have chapter three up on the eighth. This one is longer and has more action. Pinkie promise!**

Icy POV:

It had been a fairly nice day, with just enough customers that it wasn't annoying or way to boring. I turned the sign to closed with a sigh. Closing time was always the saddest time. I flicked off the lights and closed the door with a click. I was just about to take off when WHOOSH! Black smoke streams filled the night sky. The Wonderbolts!? Maybe a late night surprise show? Naw. I would have been told to put up posters.

Suddenly the black smoke streams came directly at me. My head swung round as I looked for an escape. I quickly dove to my right, covering my head with my hooves. Yet neither big crash nor explosion came. Instead I heard quite the comical *SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

EVERYONE POV:

Icy looked up to see three pegasi holding a pose. They wore black and purple flight suits with yellow lightning bolts and goggles. "Citizen! Where is the palace? We are in search of Nightmare Moon, ruler of Equestria."

McRasberry's brow furrowed then shot up in comprehension. 'Ohhhhhhh! You guys must be the Shadowbolts! Well I shall make this simple. Here I go. Nightmare Moon was defeated and turned into Princess Luna. Over the years, Discord almost made Ponyvillle chaos central, Queen Chrysalis tried to ruin a royal wedding, the Crystal Empire returned along with King Sombra who was defeated by a baby dragon, and Twilight Sparkle became an Alicorn. I think I got it all down pat."

Icy smiled proudly at her wicked explanation. The Shadowbolts jaws dropped agape at the new found knowledge. "I'll get you guys some coffee." The ICEE loving pony suggested. They nodded numbly and walked in. upon entering they took off their goggles and hoods.

The mare, clearly the leader, was a very pale blue with green eyes. Her mane was a wild and a pretty dark blue. The two stallions appeared to be twins. They both had ashy grey coats and dark blue manes. The only difference was their eyes. Ones were golden and the others were dark blue. "My names Icy." "Night streak" spoke the mare. "Thunder Blitz" "Lightning Shadow". Icy quickly memorized the twin's differences. Thunder Blitz had dark blue eyes and Lightning Shadow had golden ones.

Icy POV:

As I warmed up the coffee machine I noticed something a little odd about Lightning. Something you could only see if you looked carefully and had good eyes. One of his eyes ever so slightly moved to the left. Every time it became noticeable he squeezed his eyes shut for a minute, then regained his stern indifferent composure. The machine dinged and put in the coffee beans. I sat at the table you were sitting at. I sighed and blinked, thinking of how to put this. Alrighty, I'm not going to sugar coat it. You need JOBS. Being a Shadowbolt doesn't give bits, shelter or food. "

'Um what are bits?' Night Streak asked. I face hoofed knowing a long night lay ahead. I grunted and thanked Luna the coffee was ready. I walked over and filled three mugs. I then got a mug of cola ICEE for myself. I was going to need it.

Night Streak POV:

The pony named Icy walked over to us with steaming mugs. She set one down in front of me. I cautiously took a sip. It was warm and delicious, yet the bitter after taste put a jolt in your system. Icy sat down and drank a brown frozen substance from her mug. After taking a gulp she let out a satisfied Ahhh. "Bits equal stuff. If you give a certain pony a certain amount, they give you a good or service in trade. For example, that coffee equals three bits." I nodded getting the concept.

"You can make your own cloud home for free but a certain pony will have to install plumbing and special clouds. For example, a snow cloud makes a fridge. And fridges make keep things cold. So if I install a lightning cloud to bake things….. "'The lightning will heat it up?' I answered cautiously. "Yup" she answered back. "As for jobs, you two can be on the weather team. They' love a couple of strong stallions like you." They grinned at each and I rolled my eyes. Without me, they'd cause more trouble than a massive thunder head on the track of the pony derby." As for you Night streak I'm sure you can work here."

Icy POV:

Night streak looked stunned. No that wasn't the word. Bewildered! That's the ticket. "You barely even know us, yet you help us, and you are now offering me a job? Why?" she asked. "Everyone needs a little nudge in the right direction." She gave a small smile, both stallions doing the same. Suddenly we heard voices. One adorably British and the other a regular mares.

'See Dr.! Icy's ICEES is open!'

"Whatever. Let's just get your muffin *YAAAAAAAAAWN* and go to bed."

'Okee dokee Dr.!'

We all saw the door open. A sleepy and annoyed Dr. was attached by a rope to Derpy. I almost burst out laughing as I saw the balloons tied on his back. Suddenly Derpy gasped and her eyes actually ALIGNED! I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "BROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"She leapt at Lightning and tackled him with an oof.

**Oh snap! Cliff hanger! Who is this shadow bolt to Derpy? How did the Shadowbolts even get there? And will Night become obsessed with coffee? Find out soon! Reviews guilt me into writing faster!**

**Wuv Domovoi **


	3. Chapter 3: becomin friends

**Argh sorry last chapter was short! Please forgive me!**

Lightning Shadow quickly pushed off the mare and hid behind Icy like a foal, peeking out from behind her head. This was quite hilarious for he was almost three times her size and muscle. 'Derpy! What in Celestias name were you thinking?' the Dr. nearly shouted. Derpy gave him a stern look. 'Dr. this is my long lost now found brother, Ditzy.' "I don't even know you!" lightning cried out, trying to push an extremely determined Derpy off of him.

'Derpy, where would you even get this theory?'" well many years ago me and Ditz were heading off to the summer sun celebration. Then out of thin air he vanished. And now he's back!" she tried hugging him again, causing Lightning to use Icy as a pony shield. "Ah hah! I have it!" the Dr. cried out.

Everyone froze in their awkward position. Icy was trying to pull Derpy away from lightning, whom was being tugged by Night and Thunder. PLEASE enlighten us. Night Streak begged with false enthusiasm. "Well, my theory is Nightmare moon just picked some random ponies off the street, changed their colors and wiped their memories replacing them with stuff only she wanted you to know. Then, once she was vanquished, you three were disposed of. But that's the thing! Pony life can't just be disposed of!

Oh no! So my theory is that you three just reappeared into existence, like only an hours past! Oh this is brilliant brilliant brilliant brilliant! He kept on speaking gibberish and the chaos continued. 'See look! His blond roots are returning!' he held up a mirror and Lightning gasped. At the base of his dark blue mane there were indeed blond roots.

Icy could see the situation spiraling out of hoof. 'OK! Dr. Derpy OUT! I am probably the most tired thing on this PLANET so leave so I can SLEEP! Everyone looked terrified. You could swear that you hear a choir and organ music in the back ground. Flames almost seemed to engulf her body. The Shadowbolts, the creation of nightmare moon, the Dr., time traveler and feared by almost everything in the universe, quaked in their figurative boots.

The Dr. and Derpy ran out the door. You could hear the Dr. vaguely shouting: RUN! MEPHISTOPHELES IS ON OUR TAILS! The Shadowbolts were left trembling in fear. The look in her eyes vanished as she let out a yawn a manticore would be right proud of. "Come on guys. You're bunking with me." She yawned again and shut off the lights. They followed her, keeping a five foot distance at least.

They glided under a half moon, using the warm breeze as their guide. Soon they came upon a small two story cloud. It had large windows, a gently sloping roof, and a blue mailbox with matching door. Icy used her key and they entered. It was simple enough. The living room had two brown couches, a coffee table, green rug, a TV, and Pictures of her and her friends and family. The kitchen was connected to the living room. It had a fridge, oven, stove, an ICEE machine, table and chairs. A set of stair were in the corner.

"Well here's my *yaaaaawn* place. Make your*yaaaaawn* self at home." Icy's eyelids drooped and she sat down on the couch. Suddenly she fell over and was dead asleep. Phew…phew…phew…phew…phew…phew… the Shadowbolts shared a look. Lightning shadow gently laid a throw blanket on her. 'Let's look upstairs.' Thunder blitz whispered.

They crept up the cloud stairs, finding themselves in a hallway. Pictures lined the walls and they saw three doors. Night Streak peered into one. "I think this is the guest bedroom. "She whispered. It was a simple room, with only bed, dresser, lamp, and night stand. The next room was clearly McRasberry's, with private ICEE machine. The cloud walls were covered with ICEE posters. The bed was light green with blue stripes. Pictures dotted the wall and a cloud bean bag sat by a book shelf. DIBS! Night streak plopped on to the nice bed. Both stallions looked at each other.

Lightning shadow pushed Thunder blitz to the floor as he made haste to the second bedroom. At the doorway he was pushed into the clouds, getting stuck. When Lightning got himself out, he found Thunder spread eagled on the bed with a grin. Oh shut up. He muttered and he went down stairs.

Luckily, Icy had stopped snoring. He pulled the blanket up to her chin, smiling as she cuddled it closer. He took off his uniform and got a real good look at his cutie mark. It was a lightning bolt, he knew that much. But around it were five bubbles. Maybe that mare was his sister….. no way! Thunderblitz was his twin and Nightstreak was like their big sister. Though he didn't know what to think of Icy.

Maybe fairy god mare? He shrugged. Thankfully there were two couches and two throw blankets. Lightning shadow flopped onto it and pulled up his blanket. He looked at (though stared is the proper word) Icy. A little bit of her brown mane was in her face and she wore a small smile, like she was having a nice dream. He sighed softy, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!

Mmrmrmrm.

Oi! lightning up!

Five more minutes.

Suddenly he felt a sharp quick pain in his wing. 'YIPE!' he cried out, shooting out of couch. He turned around to see the other two at the table. And in front two gorgeous purple eyes. "come on, breakfast is ready." He got up and followed Icy. 'McRasberry! if you do not get me another cup of coffee right now, Nightmare moon help me I'll have your head!' "first, DO NOT use that tone of voice with me. Secondly, you have already had SEVEN CUPS. Thirdly, don't say Nightmare Moon. Ponies are going to think you're in some kind of cult." Night Streaks head fell in defeat into her cereal bowl, making a large splash.

**Ha ha! I think that was longer. Will Night streak get over her coffee obsession? Is Lightning in love with Icy? Why doesn't thunder speak or do a lot? Is lightning ditzy hooves? Find out soon! **

**Please review and be slightly grateful that I got this chapter out five days early. Ta ta! **

**Wuv Domovoi pony**


End file.
